


14. Rotten

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [14]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, M/M, day 14: rotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: He regretted it. Kira was dead.





	14. Rotten

The apple was mushy when Light took a bite and he spit it out into the trash. Rotten. It was disgusting, the taste lingered until Light gulped down too much of his hot coffee and singed his tongue.The burnt feeling lingered more than the taste would’ve but Light prefered not feeling. 

The morning was still grey when he got to headquarters but L was already awake. They sat next to each other and while he tried not to care, Light knew that they were different now. Light was Kira again: he couldn’t enjoy L’s company in ignorant bliss anymore, no matter how much that small part of him yearned to. His mission was much more important. The world was rotten and needed cleansed. 

L’s hand brushed against Light’s and Light pushed down the spark that shot into his stomach. They were not together anymore. He took his hand away. He would not regret this. Kira was justice.

He regretted it. Kira was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
